1973
by miyajikiyoshi
Summary: Atenea, organización secreta creada en el primer tercio del siglo XX con financiación del gobierno, se dedica hoy en día a reclutar y formar a jóvenes con "talentos especiales" para que puedan ser de utilidad a la sociedad. El equipo B.E.T.A. está listo para adentrarse en la misión 1973, aunque los viajes en el tiempo nunca acaban como uno espera (Homestuck AU)
1. Prólogo

Bueno bueno bueno, parece ser que al fin he publicado mi primer FanFic en esta cuenta ***confeti***

A ver, como se hacía esto, yo debería decir algo antes de dar paso a la historia... Ah, sí, lo primero de todo, **Homestuck** no me pertenece, ha salido todo todito de la marav... de la mente del señor **Andrew Hussie.**

Para continuar, aclaro que esta historia es un _AU (Alternative Universe)_ con lo cual no sigue la misma trama que el cómic original, y por tanto creo que debería explicar algunas cosas:  
Todos son personajes **_humanos_**sin excepción.  
Además soy consciente de que he cambiado algunas cosas, como edades o relaciones entre personajes (por ejemplo, Jade y John no son hermanos en esta historia) e incluso puede que la personalidad de alguno de ellos difiera un poco (al menos espero que solo un poco) de la original, todo con la intención de que cuadre bien con la historia.

Por último, y ya os dejo leer en paz, me gustaría que fuerais condescendientes a la hora de las críticas en cuanto a la caracterización de un personaje porque, repito, no son personajes inventados, sino personajes que **ya existen **y que ya tienen sus **propias personalidades** creadas, por tanto a los escritores no nos queda más remedio que amoldarnos a esas personalidades que ya vienen de serie y es lógico y natural que nos podamos adaptar mejor a unas personalidades que a otras, de forma que habrá personajes con una peor caracterización.

Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer todo esto, y espero no solo que os guste esta historia, sino que me hagáis llegar vuestras opiniones sobre ella, consejos o ideas, ¡todo comentario será bien recibido!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Mi nombre es David Elizabeth Strider.  
Como miembro de tercer grado de la organización Atenea, se me ha encomendado la tarea de redactar el informe sobre la misión "1973" en detrimento de hacer conocedores a los altos cargos del gobierno tanto sus resultados, como los daños recibidos, sobretodo los materiales, de manera que sean conscientes de cual es la debida indemnización monetaria a los afectados.  
Sin embargo no puedo hacerme responsable de un léxico cuidado y correcto durante toda esta narración, debido a que puede que sea larga y yo, ni gusto de la escritura ni soy una persona educada.

La misión en si comenzó el día 19 de Junio de este mismo año y su cometido era más bien sencillo. Sin embargo es asombrosa la facilidad con la que en los planes preparados por nuestra organización siempre hay alguna laguna, y por tanto la problemática fue aumentando a medida que iba pasando el tiempo estipulado.  
Me gustaría como al que más, ir al grano, acabar cuanto antes, pero me temo que he sido obligado a explicar, no solo el contenido de la misión, sino el funcionamiento de ésta Organización al completo, gran pérdida de tiempo a mi parecer, puesto que si usted está leyendo esto es porque está al corriente de nuestras actividades y su tarea es supervisar nuestros movimientos.  
No obstante me limitaré a seguir las órdenes que se me han dado.

Atenea, es una organización fundada en el primer tercio del siglo XX, cuyo principal cometido es buscar a jóvenes con ciertos "talentos", reclutarlos, y formarlos de la mejor manera posible, de forma que sus habilidades puedan servir de apoyo, defensa o ayuda para la sociedad.  
Como ustedes ya sabrán, Atenea es una organización totalmente invisible a ojos de esa sociedad, sin embargo es financiada y respaldada por el gobierno desde el primer momento de su creación.  
En cuanto a esos "talentos" mencionados anteriormente, en un principio se trataba de los llamados "poderes psíquicos'', la telepatía, telequinesis, etc., todas aquellas patrañas que nadie solía creer, hasta que se pudo demostrar que eran totalmente verídicas.  
Pero no se confundan, fueron los fundadores de Atenea quien descubrieron la existencia de estas habilidades y se guardaron bien de que siguieran siendo mitos, poco creíbles.  
Como con cualquier experimento, al continuar avanzando, se comenzaron a descubrir más de aquellos asombrosos "poderes"; no solo existían personas capaces de controlar su propia mente o la de los demás, si no personas capaces de ver el futuro y el pasado, de transformar su cuerpo a su antojo, de viajar en el espacio o en el tiempo...  
Por tanto, hoy por hoy, Atenea es, a grosso modo, un gran edificio dónde se forma a jóvenes de diversas edades y con diversos dones.  
Pero no todos tenemos las mismas obligaciones y responsabilidades, sino que todos los integrantes estamos divididos en cuatro grados:  
Primer grado para las personas recién reclutadas. Por lo general suelen ser también los más pequeños, ya que los altos cargos se encargan con destreza de localizar cualquier indicio de un nuevo talento incipiente, aunque no es raro encontrarnos reclutas de edades superiores que han entrado tardíamente.  
Segundo grado, es dónde destinan a los reclutas de Primer Grado cuando han aprendido a controlar y entender sus habilidades. Aquí es dónde se les entrena realmente, dónde perfeccionan ese don.  
Finalmente, hay personas que se quedan en el Segundo Grado, otras, como es mi caso, tenemos el privilegio de subir al Tercer Grado.  
El Tercer Grado está destinado a aquellos reclutas que hayan realizado la mayor cantidad de misiones al finalizar el año o cuyos poderes sean considerados extremadamente útiles para planes concretos o como ayuda social, entre otras condiciones.  
Por último, el Cuarto Grado, está reservado para los instructores o reclutas más condecorados, en resumen estaríamos hablando de la élite.

Una vez dentro de los Grados, se nos agrupa en equipos, atendiendo a las capacidades de cada individuo y la compatibilidad que tiene con el resto de integrantes del grupo.

El equipo al cual pertenezco es el equipo B.E.T.A, formado por tres reclutas de dieciocho años pertenecientes a su vez al Tercer Grado: Jade Harley, Rose Lalonde y yo mismo.  
Como está estipulado en las pautas a seguir para redactar este tipo de informes, procederé a una correcta presentación de mis compañeras y de mi mismo.  
Jade Harley, dieciocho años, entró a la Organización cuando a penas podía sostenerse en píe, aproximadamente con tres años. Tiene la habilidad de transportarse en el espacio, aunque con la limitación de que siempre ha de ser en la misma franja horaria.  
Rose Lalonde, dieciocho años, entramos en la Organización al mismo tiempo, hace unos seis años. Cabe mencionar que es mi hermana, a pesar de que debido a diversas razones que no es de recibo citar en un documento oficial, no compartimos apellido. Está en transición de pasar a Cuarto Grado debido a su sobresaliente habilidad, digamos, a su mente prodigiosa. No es una capacidad intelectual superior de lo que estamos hablando, sino un don natural para todo tipo de poderes psíquicos. Le es suficiente leer sobre el funcionamiento de uno de estos poderes y prácticarlo durante un tiempo indefinido para poder llegar a controlarlo.  
Por último tendría que citarme a mi mismo, Dave Strider, también de dieciocho años de edad. Como ya he mencionado mi llegada a Atenea coincide con la de mi hermana y mi habilidad consiste en lo que comúnmente se denomina "viajar en el tiempo". Aunque por el contrario del caso de mi compañera Jade, mi limitación consiste en el espacio, es decir puedo moverme a diferentes líneas temporales, pero siempre estático en el lugar en el que he dado "el salto".

Bien, hecha esta introducción previa, puedo introducirme de lleno en mi cometido, que es explicar la misión de la que ha sido participe mi equipo, la misión "1973"


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno, pues después de muchos siglos por fin puedo decir que el Capítulo 1 ya está aquí.**

**Lo primero, darle las gracias a todas esas personas que me habéis dejado un review, ya que me he emocionado mucho leyéndolos y realmente son los que me animan a seguir con la historia, y lo segundo disculparme por tardar tanto en continuar. La cosa es que me fui de vacaciones, y ando estudiando y entre unas cosas y otras me ha costado mucho ponerme a escribir, de verdad que lo siento.**

**De hecho me da mucha rabia porque me estoy dando cuenta de que este primer capítulo me ha salido un poco corto (y soso) pero bueno, quería guardarme algunas de las cosas que ya tenía pensadas para rellenar más el segundo y no quedarme sin ideas.**

**En fin, a pesar de todos estos problemas espero que os guste como está quedando este fanfic y que me sigáis dejando vuestra opinión y que os ha gustado más o menos en los reviews.**

* * *

Hay que joderse…- aquellas palabras hicieron que una señora, bastante rechoncha y aparentemente adinerada se llevara una mano al pecho mientras dirigía su atónita mirada hacia mi persona, como si acabara de recitar un ritual satánico o algo así.  
Después de que le devolviera la mirada, simplemente se limitó a continuar casi a la carrera su camino, al menos todo lo rápido que le permitían sus rollizas piernas y aquellos horribles zapatos de tacón.  
"Bueno, al menos este incidente me puede servir para liberar tensiones" me dije a mi mismo a la par que elevaba la comisura derecha de mis labios, como en un ademán de sonrisa; y es que uno no puede estar muy cómodo cuando debería encontrarse en Texas, más concretamente el 22 de noviembre de 1963, en Dallas, y… bueno, no tenía muy claro si estaba si quiera en el año correcto.

De repente, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Observé bien a mi alrededor, algo angustiado por quién podría conocerme aún estando en una época en la que probablemente aún no hubiera nacido, aunque pronto me di por vencido, ya que era prácticamente imposible y lo tomé como una equivocación mía debido al estrés o, más sencillo, que había alguien más rondando por allí que también se llamaba Dave; al fin y al cabo es un nombre bastante común.  
Sin embargo, volví a escuchar aquella voz que me era tan conocida y esta vez me di cuenta de que no pertenecía a nadie de mi alrededor, si no que estaba dentro de mi cabeza.  
-¿Rose?- y efectivamente tras mi pregunta, su tediosa voz comenzó a rebotar por todas las paredes de mi mente, "paseándose" por ésta, como si fuera la suya propia. Nunca me había gustado esta habilidad de mí… hermana, era como una gran y desagradable violación de la privacidad, que una persona con escrúpulos y sentido común no se atrevería a cometer. Pero Rose, que solo se dejaba guiar por su obsesión de conocimiento de la mente humana y de los psicoanálisis no tenia problema ninguno en entrar en una mente ajena.  
-¿Dave? No sabes lo que me ha costado contactar contigo, y aún así no te tengo localizado del todo, ¿tienes la mínima idea de dónde estás? Estoy bastante segura de que no, pero ayudaría mucho a averiguar dónde has ido a parar.  
-Tía, podrías al menos pedir permiso para entrar en mentes ajenas, esto es una mierda y una agresión a mi privacidad. Por algo quería algún método de comunicación electrónico, esto da asco. Y… no, no tengo ni puta idea de dónde estoy, solo se que las tías llevan faldas de monja y los pibes camisas feas de cojones.  
Tras mi (yo creo que más que válida) observación pude escuchar un suspiro de exasperación procedente sin lugar a dudas de Rose, que aún seguía manteniendo el contacto conmigo. A pesar de lo desagradable que me parecía la forma en la que usaba su habilidad, a la vez tenía que reconocer que me resultaba admirable. Es decir, el simple hecho de haber localizado mi mente y mantener un claro contacto con ésta a pesar de que me encontraba en ¿el siglo pasado? Era increíble.

-Hm…Jade dice que es probable que te encuentres en los 60 o los 70 por el tipo de ropa que has descrito, pero no podemos estar seguros solo con el dato de que "las camisas son feas", además yo tampoco puedo ver lo que tu estas viendo porque a parte de que mi habilidad no llega a tanto, no dejas de rechazar mi presencia en tu mente, con lo cual me es muy difícil mantenerme. Voy a hablar con algún superior, cuando tenga instrucciones nuevas volveré a ponerme en contacto contigo. Oh, y para tu información cualquier aparato hubiera acabado destrozado o en su defecto funcionaría increíblemente mal, así que no deberías quejarte del mejor método de comunicación que tienes.  
Por aquellas últimas palabras podía deducir que se había mosqueado un poco. Era obvio, no solo habíamos tenido esa conversación, sino que probablemente hubiera recibido todos mis demás pensamientos hacia ella, los cuales no eran muy favorables.

Sin saber muy bien cual era el siguiente paso que debía dar comencé a vagar sin rumbo por las calles de aquella ciudad tan desconocida para mí, de hecho incluso dudaba de que aquello fuera Texas, lo cual era casi imposible porque mis saltos en el tiempo solo me dirigían al mismo lugar dónde había dado el salto pero en otra época. Es decir, aquella gran urbe TENÍA que ser Texas.  
Y aquel momento en el que comencé a pensar, fue mi perdición. Los pensamientos en momentos de tensión y perdida, suelen llevar al temor, y al fin y al cabo yo también era humano, yo también tenía miedos y dudas; y precisamente en ese momento la gran incógnita que rondaba mi mente y hacía que la presión incidiera sobre mi pecho era "¿Y si no consigo volver?"  
Me coloqué las gafas, tratando de dejar mi mente de nuevo en blanco, siendo ignorante en un principio de que allí por donde pasaba la gente dirigía sus miradas hacia mi, cargadas de curiosidad e incluso acompañadas de algunos murmullos o risas.  
Y es que a comparación con sus faldas largas y sus camisas estampadas, mis pantalones de pitillo rotos por todas partes y la chaqueta con el símbolo de la organización llamaba la atención de una manera exagerada.

Pasó algo más de una hora hasta que Rose volvió a establecer contacto conmigo. Durante todo ese tiempo me dediqué a dar vueltas a la misma manzana, como un alma en pena sin saber si debía alejarme, quedarme cerca del lugar dónde había aparecido… ¿Quizá debería volver a saltar otra vez? Todo lo que quedaba en mi era confusión.

-Hola ¿Dave? Tienes que asegurarte de que no hay nadie a tu alrededor, no pueden verte hablar solo. Entre eso y tus pintas te tomarán por un esquizofrénico.- hice lo que me ordenaba e inmediatamente antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, ella retomó su monólogo- Está bien. Por lo que hemos podido averiguar, si en nuestra línea temporal tú tienes la habilidad de controlar de una manera u otra el tiempo, en la línea temporal en la que te encuentras tiene que haber otra persona que también tenga esa habilidad, ya que al parecer es una especie de norma general, aunque aún no sabemos por qué se produce esta… llamémoslo anomalía. Hemos buscado en los archivos de la organización y el nombre de esta persona es "Aradia Megido". También tenemos una dirección aunque no sabemos si es del todo fiable. Lo que te intento decir con eso es que probablemente esta chica pueda ayudarte ya que controla el tiempo al igual que tú, así que tienes que ir a buscarla. Por supuesto nosotros estamos preparando planes de rescate, pero mejor que busques tus propias salidas mejor que quedarte de brazos cruzados. Ah, y ni se te ocurra llevar a cabo esa idea tuya de saltar de nuevo; no sabemos dónde podrías aparecer y es muy probable que yo perdiera la comunicación contigo y entonces sí estarías perdido. Escúchame atentamente, el lugar al que tienes que dirigirte es…


End file.
